Broken Angel: A Klaine Fanfic
by Betweenartandrocknroll
Summary: Blaine is getting physically and emotionally assaulted by his dad, his mom left them years ago. After telling his dad he's gay, hell breaks loose and he's no longer permitted to go to Dalton Academy, the all-boys school he used to attend.
1. The best thing to ever happen to me

**Fic: Broken Angel.**

_Summary: Blaine is getting physically and emotionally assaulted by his dad, his mom left them years ago. After telling his dad he's gay, hell breaks loose and he's no longer permitted to go to Dalton Academy, the all-boys school he used to attend. He transfers to McKinley where everything is different, including the people. From the very first day he's mesmerized by a boy named Kurt, but is it safe to bring him into the mess that is his life? _

Kurt Hummel was used to the taunting, the harassment and the way that everything he did earned him a shove into lockers, a scowl or an insult. He fought for his right, spoke back to the bullies and acted like it didn't matter what they did, that it didn't get to him. But after months and months of torture, he had to admit to himself that it did.

Kurt opened his locker while rubbing the painful spot on his spine, already bruising from the impact that it had had with the open door of the choir room. His back was usually covered in bruises and he hated it. He didn't hate the pain that much, not really. He hated the humiliation. He hated how easily he had become a smudged porcelain doll, the bruises evidence of how he wasn't as strong as he presented himself. He quickly dug through his books, ignoring the names that were being yelled at him, ignoring the heat of anxiety in his stomach, the anxiety of being shoved and beaten again. After pulling out his books for French and Math and putting them away in his bag as fast as possible, he finally dared to look up. He looked to his right where a small boy with dark curls was digging in his locker. Kurt frowned, confused. He had never seen the boy before. The boy closed his locker and Kurt gasped in surprise and horror. He had the prettiest face Kurt had ever seen, a red bow tie resting under his chin, a black polo shirt and tight jeans accentuating his lithe body. But that wasn't what drew Kurt's attention. No, it was the purple bruise that was forming on the side of his neck and his jaw line. The boy had tried to conceal it; that much was clear from the unnatural color, but it hadn't worked. The boy looked around, scared. The nervousness was shining in his eyes and caught Kurt's eyes, which were still fixed on his neck. He turned a bright crimson and laid his hand on the side of his neck self-consciously. He smiled shyly, and Kurt smiled back before turning around and walking into the boy's bathroom, splashing his face with cold water before turning to the mirror and trying to calm himself down.

Blaine Anderson was proud of who he was. He had been for as long as he could remember. But there was one thing that Blaine Anderson wasn't, and that was strong. His father had been beating him since he was at least three, and with his mom leaving them when he was eight, he was now the only victim of his dad's aggression. He remembered that when he was a child, it had never been as bad as it was now, after he came out. Eric Anderson had always been aggressive and assaulting but when he found out his only son was gay, hell broke loose. The fact that Blaine had been going to an all-boy school with a zero-bullying policy didn't do any good for his 'case' as his dad liked to call it. So he had figured out that Blaine should go to a public school, at last, because there would be people telling him that he was wrong, and because maybe that would help Blaine understand what an abomination he actually was. Eric Anderson wanted his son to get bullied, wanted his son to know how the world thought about 'people like him'.

Blaine was currently standing awestruck in the halls of McKinley High, looking at the door through which that boy had just left. _That boy_ with the blue eyes, the perfectly coiffed hair and the sweet smile. He had been the first person to smile at him that day. The first person who didn't make a comment about his bowtie, the first one who didn't call him hobbit or looked at him like he was a freak. He had seen the shock in those mesmerizing eyes though, the eyes that had lingered over the bruise in his neck, the one that he had tried so long to hide that morning, but nothing would help. The one that his dad looked at everyday, which made him smile in satisfaction- like he had done a good thing by pushing Blaine into the wooden closet in the hallway at their house, and like the bruise didn't represent pain and humiliation. Blaine sighed quietly and rubbed the mark softly. He still relished in the fact that when hands roamed over it, you couldn't feel it. But he knew that everyone could see it, that everyone was whispering about it behind his back. What were they assuming? His dad had told him time and time again that when someone asked him about his bruises that he should just say that he was a clumsy naïve mess. It wasn't far from the truth, his dad explained to him every time, because only naïve, incompetent people would choose to be gay. Blaine was well aware of his dad's homophobia, but whenever he would say something like that, Blaine's insides would start to boil with Anger and Pain, because parents were supposed to love their kids no matter what, weren't they? He thought about the boy who had smiled at him, that gorgeous, beautiful boy. Would he figure out that Blaine was gay? Would he hate him for it? Would he, like his father, tell Blaine over and over again what kind of disgrace he was?

Kurt walked towards his first class, French, thinking back to the boy in the hallway and the way that he had smiled at him. Would he still smile at him when he found out Kurt was gay? No one in this school accepted him, except for the Glee club. Those were the only people who ever smiled at Kurt. And now he had met someone who smiled too, and who wouldn't sneer at him or insult him. Or would he? Kurt wasn't going to admit to himself that he liked the boy's appearance. It would just lead to more disappointment and another heartache. After falling for the straight boys over and over again, he had learned his lesson. He had accepted that he'd never find a potential boyfriend in this hellhole. He practically skipped into the classroom and came to an abrupt halt when he saw the boy from the hall sitting at his normally unoccupied desk. He was studying his nails carefully, making sure not to make eye contact with the other students.

Kurt walked up to the desk and took his seat before turning towards the boy who was now studying Kurt's face with bright, wide, hazel eyes. The taller boy cleared his throat and looked at him intently before speaking in an insistent tone.

'You really shouldn't be sitting here.' He said.

'Er, sure. If you have a problem with me, I'll just…uhm, move.' The boy said in a tight voice, obviously hurt. He made an intention to stand up but Kurt stopped him, wanting to be clear.

'I don't have a problem with you. _The others_,' Kurt said it with disdain, 'have a problem with _me_. I don't want them to turn on you on your first day, just because you sit next to me.'

The other boy shrugged, 'I don't really care. They've been insulting and taunting me all day. I'm not going to let them influence my choice of a neighbor in class.' He tentatively nudged Kurt's shoulder.

'I'm Blaine, by the way. Blaine Anderson.' He said, stretching out his hand.

'I'm Kurt Hummel.' Kurt answered, shaking Blaine's hand shortly.

'So, Kurt, why do those others have a problem with you?' Blaine asked simply.

Kurt found himself fidgeting, afraid of Blaine's reaction. He didn't want to lose a potential friend, but in the end, Blaine would hear it soon enough. So maybe it was only for the best that he would hear it from Kurt.

'Er, I'm the only gay kid in school.' He said, casting his gaze down. He didn't want to see the hatred in those hazel eyes; it would hurt too much. He heard Blaine sighing and felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him so he would look up. So, he did. He met Blaine's beaming smile and glimmering eyes.

'Well, Kurt, from now on, you're no longer the only gay kid.' Kurt's jaw dropped. His eyes went wide and all he could do was stare at Blaine's still smiling face.

Blaine and Kurt had 3 more classes together that day, and they both didn't mind. Blaine was smitten for Kurt from the very first moment he had seen his blue eyes, from the first time that he had heard his high-pitched voice. All the pain that flooded through his body had been reduced because of the friendship that he shared with Kurt, reduced by the way that he had spent the entire day smiling. If his dad thought that going to McKinley high would 'cure' his homosexuality, well, _boy, was he wrong_. Blaine _Liked _Kurt, and Kurt didn't seem to mind the flirting. Their day came to a close, and after exchanging numbers, they both drove home, for the first time happy and satisfied after a school day.

Blaine parked his car in the lot in front of his house, checking his phone for a message from Kurt or from any of his Dalton friends.

He had 3 texts: one from Wes, one from Jeff and one from Kurt.

He quickly read through the ones from the Warblers which were just to tell them what had changed since he left. Apparently some pretentious, rich douchebag named Sebastian Smythe had named himself Warbler Captain, to huge disdain of the other Warblers who kicked him out before he could say another word.

When he read Kurt's message, his heart fluttered a little in his chest, and he couldn't help the smile that was tugging at the corner of his mouth. By the time he reached the door, he had answered Kurt's text, and was grinning like an idiot. He opened the door to his house and felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. His smile grew even wider when he pulled it out and saw Kurt's name on his screen again. He walked the already familiar path towards the kitchen to get a glass of water, trying to be as quiet as possible to make sure not to provoke his dad's fury that he would surely call on him, one way or another. He stopped in his tracks when he got into the kitchen and saw his dad glaring at him from beside the refrigerator. Blaine's phone was still in his hand, his thumb hovering over the screen. His smile and the twinkle in his eyes were still very present as well. Blaine made to turn around and head upstairs, to make sure that he didn't bother his dad, when his dad's voice broke through the silence, a mocking tone coloring it. 'What are you smiling at boy? Got a text from that little faggot boyfriend you have.' Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat and managed to squeak that he didn't have a boyfriend. 'Yeah, sure, that's why you're grinning like the complete idiot that you are.' Blaine's smile faltered when his dad rose from the counter and walked towards him with sure, aggressive paces. His face was just a couple inches from his father's when the latter started yelling at him about the disgrace that he was, the abomination he was. How his boyfriend must be a faggy fairy like he was. Blaine saw it coming, hell, he always saw it coming, but the impact that his father's hand had on his face made him fall to the ground. His hands clutching his face instantly, his phone gliding towards his dad, who picked it up. He looked at the text and grinned maliciously. 'Kurt, huh? Let's see what he thinks if his beloved Blaine answers his text.' Blaine protests while his dad was typing away on his phone and pressed 'send'. He dropped the phone in front of Blaine and walked away towards the living room. Blaine looked at the screen, the message that his dad had typed out in capital letters and had sent to Kurt ghosting through his mind.

The text read 'YOU STUPID FAG! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK I'D BE INTO YOU. A QUEER LIKE YOU COULD NEVER BE FANCIED.' Blaine's face blanched and tears started streaming from his eyes.


	2. Can I make it better?

**Broken Angel: Chapter 2**

Blaine didn't know how long it took him to get up from where he was lying on the floor, one hand clutching the cheek that was searing from the aftermath of the punch that he had received from his dad, and the other one his cell phone. The tears streaming down his face weren't from the pain in his cheek; he had grown used to that by now. He had stopped crying over the assaults a few months ago; his dad thought crying was an act of weakness, which made him even angrier. The only thing to relieve him from the physical pain now was to scream into his pillow until his throat ached.

But this time it did get to him, the tears that kept coming were real, were present because once again his dad had ruined a good thing in his life. First his mom, then Dalton and his friends there, and now Kurt. Kurt, who had been great to him from the first time their eyes met, someone who could have meant so much to him. He could only imagine what Kurt must be feeling right now. But what is Blaine supposed to say when Kurt calls him out on the text, or asks him why? It's not like he can tell him about his abusive father. Can he? And then what? Blaine's mind was racing with thoughts to make things right. To convince Kurt that he was still willing to be friends, to meet up with him for coffee the next morning like the text originally read, before his dad deleted Blaine's words and replaced them with his own. But he just didn't know how.

His reverie was interrupted by his dad's stomping, boisterous footsteps, indicating that he was coming downstairs again and was still not in a good mood. He was hardly ever in a good mood, when Blaine stopped and thought about it.

Blaine straightened up where he was leaning against the kitchen counter and heard the door of the living room close loudly behind his father. He didn't hesitate for a moment. He fled out the door and practically ran to his car, put the key in the ignition and drove.

He drove out of the driveway and didn't look back, his mind going over all the options in his head.

He wasn't going back to his dad's house, not tonight. He needed a place to stay and a place to think and be alone without the fear of being punched and beaten at every single moment that passed.

Names and faces flashed through his head, all his friends from Dalton, all his family members. But there was only one that stood out: _Kurt_. He wanted to see him, apologize and ask him to _please_ listen to him and believe him when he tells him that it hadn't been Blaine who sent that text. Blaine drove until he reached a park where he stopped and parked his car before jumping out of the driver's seat, closing the door behind him and locking his car. He walked until he reached the swing set and sat down, glancing around him until he was sure no one else was around before he threw his head back and let out a deafening, blood curdling scream. He then turned to punch the wood that held the swings until his knuckles were scratched and bleeding. God! He hated his father. He would always loathe him and just wanted him to get out of his life. He wanted to leave his father behind and start a life of happiness and security, not the life of pain and self-hatred that he was living now. The constant insults yelled at him had destroyed his confidence years ago; he could never be proud of himself anymore. He needed someone to help him get back up again. And he was positive that Kurt could be that person. Someone that Blaine had dreamed of, and even more, he was perfect in every way: witty and sarcastic, but generous and kind, all at the same time. He was also gorgeous and his eyes made everything around him look dull and insignificant. Blaine felt like he could drown in the blue color and the way Kurt's eyes shone whenever he laughed, which he seemed to be able to do when he was around Blaine. It had taken one day for Kurt to settle into his heart, and Blaine wasn't going to let his dad rip Kurt away from him, not now, not ever.

Blaine took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts. He hadn't made tons of friends today, but meeting Kurt had given him access to a new group: the Glee club. He immediately felt at ease with them and had talked with some of them that day, including Mike Chang, who had given him his number. He called Mike, who answered on the third ring.

'Hey, Blaine. What's up?'

'Hey, Mike. I need to ask you something.'

'Sure man, ask away! Do you need help with English or something? French? Math?'

'No, no, Mike! It's nothing like that. I was just wondering if you could tell me where Kurt lives.'

'Oh, of course.'

Blaine's lips turned up in a grin as he sprinted towards his car and memorized the address that Mike sent him.

He pulled into the driveway of the house, recognizing Kurt's SUV and Finn's Chevy Truck. He removed his key from the ignition and gently rested his hands on his steering wheel before taking a deep breath and getting out of his car. He walked up to Kurt's front door.

He rang the doorbell and started rocking back and forth on his toes in a nervous manner, his hands clasped together tightly in front of him, his gaze fixed on his feet. When he heard someone opening the door, his head shot up and he came face to face with a man with a baseball cap and a menacing look on his face.

He looked at Blaine, his face set in a confused frown.

'Hi boy. What can I do for you?'

Blaine felt the tension slip in his muscles before unlocking his hands and extending his hand to who he assumed was Kurt's father to shake.

'Hello, Sir. I'm Blaine, a friend of Kurt's. I came to talk to him about something.'

The man shook Blaine's hand and looked at him distrustfully before speaking in a gruff tone.

'I'm Burt. I'll call him up.'

'Thank you, Sir.' Burt then turned around and yelled Kurt's name. Blaine heard a door open and footsteps walking up a staircase. Burt nodded to Blaine before disappearing through a door that led to the adjacent room. It was then that Kurt came into view and stepped into the doorway, his eyes set on the door through which his dad had just disappeared before turning to Blaine.

Kurt's eyes widened before he took the door in both hands and tried to slam it shut in Blaine's face who all but threw himself at the door to stop it from closing.

He saw how Kurt's eyes were red rimmed; it was obvious that Kurt had been crying and for Blaine to know that he was the reason, it was unbearable. When Blaine didn't budge, Kurt sighed and opened the door again, his vulnerable posture had disappeared and was replaced by a bitch glare that made Blaine cringe.

'What do you want, Blaine?' Kurt said, his voice hard and the usual twinkle in his eyes that Blaine had put there that day, disappeared.

'I just want to explain, Kurt. Please.' Kurt's eyes softened for just a second before he his mask of indifference returned.

'And why would I do that, Blaine? Just by sending me that text, you've made it clear that you're no different than all the other Neanderthals at our school.' Kurt's voice broke but his face didn't show it. It was obvious that he was hurt and Blaine hated knowing that Kurt was upset and that it was Blaine's fault.

'I didn't send that text, Kurt. I swear to God. I'd never do anything to hurt you. You're amazing. I would never call you stupid or insult you…' Blaine took a deep breath before muttering, 'I think you're beautiful, actually.' while looking back at his feet, shuffling them across the ground apprehensively. He heard Kurt taking a sharp breath and heave a deep sigh. When he looked up at him, Kurt was looking at him thoughtfully, worrying his lip between his teeth.

'Will you tell me who sent that text to me then? Because you know, clearly. And it was sent from your phone.' Kurt looked at him inquisitively. Blaine thought for a moment, fidgeting his hands for a few seconds and turning the idea over in his mind. If he would come clean about his abusive father to someone, it would be to Kurt. So, yeah, he decided that he should probably just tell Kurt about it, about everything. He opened his mouth to speak up, but his fidgeting hands caught Kurt's attention and he looked at them aghast. Blaine then remembered that his knuckles were still covered in blood. He was trained to not let the physical pain get to him. He had learned to ignore the pain. He lifted one of his hands to touch his cheek, that he knew would still be red from the hit. But lifting his hand was a mistake because Kurt followed the movement. When he looked at Blaine's face intently, he became even paler than he usually was, and looked horrified. His eyes flickered to the still visible bruise in Blaine's neck, and realization dawned on him.

'Oh God, Blaine. What happened to you?' Blaine felt his eyes well with new tears again. His voice trembled when he tried to reply, but the tears started flowing down his cheeks. The only sound that escaped his throat was a sob. Kurt looked at him for a moment before his face softened completely and he stepped forward to envelop Blaine in a warm embrace. Blaine clung to him like he was the only bottle of water in a dry desert while sobbing brokenly and repeating apologies to Kurt. Kurt was shushing in his ear, telling him to calm down. His hand rubbed in circles at the small of Blaine's back, while Blaine was held onto the fabric of Kurt's T-shirt tightly, trying to ease his sobs and tears. Kurt's arms around him made him feel better, but it just made him cry more. It was in that instant that he realized how _broken_ he was because of his father. He believed every insult and still carried every punch or kick he had ever received with him. He remembered everything that made him into the crying broken mess in Kurt's arms right now, and it was that realization that made it impossible for him to stop the tears from falling.

Blaine felt Kurt tugging at him and pulling him inside. He heard the door closing behind them, and a door nearby opening. He then heard Burt's harsh voice.

'So, what did that Blaine kid w- whoah!' Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder, just to see Kurt's dad standing there with eyes wide, looking at them worriedly. His vision blurred with fresh tears again. 'What's going on?' he demanded when Blaine hid his face back in Kurt's shoulder and continued shaking with every sob escaping his body.

Kurt cleared his throat before speaking. 'Blaine just needs a friend right now, Dad. Can I talk to you later?'

'Sure, Kurt.' Burt replied, walking back into the living room after looking at the two boys clinging at each other once more.

Kurt then released Blaine, who whined and tried to keep Kurt close. He needed the warmth, needed to feel what it was like to be cared for, to have someone caring about him. He needed Kurt.

'Shh, Blaine, sweetie,' he said, the endearment causing Blaine to stop fighting to get Kurt's arms around him again and to look up at him. 'Just let me take you to my room, okay? I'll nurse your hands and we'll talk.' Blaine nodded, took the hand that Kurt extended towards him with both of his and followed Kurt down a flight of stairs that led to Kurt's basement bedroom.

Kurt seated him on his bed before tugging his hand free. He let out a soft chuckle when Blaine made grabby hands, and disappeared into the adjacent bathroom to get the things he needed to care for Blaine's hands. Blaine pulled his knees to his chest and started rocking back and forth, trying to keep the tears from falling again, but failing miserably. By the time Kurt returned he was faced down on the duvet of Kurt's queen-sized bed, his soft sobs barely audible.

Kurt sat down next to him and pulled him up and into his arms again, before reaching for Blaine's hands, setting them in his lap and gently cleaning the wounds while Blaine kept crying softly against his shoulder.

Ten minutes later, the tears were still being shed, but Blaine's hands were wrapped in bandages, a cool ointment calming the scratches that the wood had left on his knuckles. Kurt's hand was currently against his cheek, a cold washcloth currently pressed against the red flesh. Kurt's lips were against his forehead and he was whispering calming words, his lips moving gently across the skin.

After another two minutes the sobs eased and he was finally able to control the tears. Blaine cleared his throat and looked up at Kurt apologetically.

'I'm sorry that you had to see my crying fest, ' He said, his voice raw from crying. Kurt removed the washcloth from his cheek and laid it on the towel next to him before cupping the side of Blaine's face delicately.

'I'm here to help, ' He simply whispered, his face only mere inches away from Blaine's, causing Blaine's breath to hitch.

'Thank you, Kurt, ' Blaine whispered back before throwing his arms around Kurt's neck again.

'Can you just hold me for a little while longer?' he asked softly.

Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, his hands linking together at the small of Blaine's back.

'Now you're just taking advantage of me, ' he said playfully, trying to make Blaine feel a little better. It worked; he elicited a chuckle from the boy enclosed in his arms.

'Maybe I am, but what are you going to do about it?' he relied in a challenging tone.

'I will stop holding you if you dispute me, ' Kurt said.

'I'll shut up now, ' Blaine said with a small smile.

'Good, ' Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead softly. They both froze, Kurt had did it without thinking. It just felt like it was the right thing to do in that instant, and he surprised himself when he actually did it.

'I'm sorry, ' Kurt whispered against Blaine's curls.

'Don't be, ' Blaine lifted his head up and kissed Kurt's cheek, causing Kurt to blush a faint pink.

They both smiled at each other before they moved up the bed a little and settled down against the headboard, with Blaine still pressing firmly against Kurt's side, his head on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt's arm still wrapped around his waist securely.

'So, will you tell me what's going on now?' Kurt asked in a hushed tone. Blaine panicked a little at his side.

'It's a long story, ' he said, shrugging a little.

'Just tell me, ' Kurt insisted.

Blaine snuggled closer to Kurt who simply dropped another kiss to his hair, causing Blaine to relax a little before sighing softly.

'Okay.'

* * *

**Hi there!**

**So this is the second chapter that has been corrected.**

**I want to thank my beta Diem who teaches me a lot, just by helping me with my mistakes.**

**You can find her on tumblr (sweetenough2eat) and on FF (cornersandletters).**

**I really hope you still enjoy this story and for those who are new: Welcome!**

**I will remove the previous draft of 'Broken Angel' in exactly one week (it's posted up till chapter 6 there)!**

**I'll see you soon.**

**xo**

**Jana**


	3. What it's like to be loved

Blaine took a deep breath. He had calmed down a little and was ready to tell Kurt, who was currently holding him close, his arms tight and warm around Blaine's mid-section. Blaine couldn't pinpoint a moment in which he had ever felt this safe or cared for. Kurt was there to help him, to actually listen to him, and that made him begin his story.

'I still remember the first time it happened. The first time my dad hit me. I was six years old. My mom had started talking back to my dad, had started standing up for herself and for me. My dad would come home every day and hit her because of some silly reason: because the meal wasn't ready, or because there was a wrinkle in his shirt that she was supposed to have ironed without a flaw. I remember that I hadn't eaten everything that was on my plate.' Blaine let out a dry, humorless chuckle, and Kurt pulled him impossibly closer in response. 'My mom made steamed vegetables and there was broccoli. If there was ever something that I hated eating, it was broccoli. So I pushed it to one side of my plate and ate the rest. Simple as that. My father wouldn't have it, though; he dragged me out of my chair by the collar and started yelling that I should eat what was on my plate. Because it was food that he worked for, that he paid for. That I should show some respect to my mom for cooking for me, even though he didn't have respect for her whatsoever. He hit me with the back of his hand and stormed out of the kitchen, pushing my mom away when he passed her. I started crying, of course, like the six year old that I was. My mom shushed me and told me that the pain would stop when I kept whining about how it hurt. She left us two weeks later.' Tears started streaming again, both his and Kurt's now. Kurt was shaking softly at his side, trying to hide his sniffs.

Blaine looked up and locked eyes with the gorgeous blue-eyed object of his affection, stroking his thumb over Kurt's cheek to brush away some of the tears that were leaving tracks on his cheeks.

'Kurt, don't cry because of me. Please,' He looked at Kurt with wide eyes.

'I just… can't imagine it, you know? I can't imagine what it felt like for you, what it feels like to not be accepted by or cared about by the people who should love you no matter what, how you can still smile… You're so brave, Blaine. And I hate it that your dad can't see you like that, that he only sees you as a punching bag because God, you're amazing. You don't deserve any of this.' Kurt pressed his face in Blaine's hair, inhaling deeply before looking back at Blaine and giving him a watery smile. 'I'm just glad you can talk to me. I have you now.' Blaine's insides were being attacked by thousands of butterflies when those words escaped Kurt's lips. He stopped thinking about all the bullshit in his life for just a few minutes because of Kurt, because of the perfect, flawless human being that he was.

'Should I continue telling you what has been happening ever since?' Blaine asked waveringly.

Kurt just nodded in response, removing one of his arms from Blaine to dry his tears before sniffing discretely and refocusing on Blaine's words again.

'So, since my mom left, I have been my dad's punching bag. He has no one else but me; his family has rejected him and he rejected his own family. I was lucky enough to have my grandfather paying for my tuition at Dalton the last couple of years. He practically forced my dad to allow me to go there. I've known that I was gay for years, but when I came out to my dad last year, he went insane. He started to insult me. Never before that day had he beaten me more times or more intensely. He was gay bashing me. That was when he decided that I should go to public school where the bullies would "teach me a lesson". He liked the idea of me getting harassed for being gay, being a screw-up, he liked to call that 'a lesson'. When I got home today, I was texting you. I tried to be quiet and not provoke my dad, but all the provocation he needed was the smile on my face when I walked into the kitchen with my phone still in my hand, texting you back about meeting you at the Lima Bean tomorrow morning. He smacked me in the face, and that explains the redness, and took my phone when I was thrown to the ground and sent you that untrue and ugly message because he knew that he would once again ruin something special for me. Then, he just left and I fled the house to go to a playground close by to think about how to make it up to you. I got frustrated and punched the wood, hence the scratches on my hands. Afterwards, I called Mike to ask for your address. You mean too much to me to just be ripped away from me like that, Kurt. And it has only been a day since we met… Just don't leave me now that you know how Broken I really am.' Blaine was shaking again, tears refusing to stop cascading downwards. Kurt silently looked at the boy who was falling apart in his arms. He was disgusted and shocked while listening to Blaine recounting his father's insanity. He was terrified for he might do to Blaine once he returned home again. He couldn't even begin to think about leaving Blaine. He just wanted to cradle the boy in his arms and rock him back and forth into peace. When Blaine continued sobbing, Kurt dipped his arm underneath the shorter boy's legs and used the other to support Blaine's back while lifting him into his lap, his arms once again wrapping around Blaine. Kurt wasn't able to let go and he knew in that instant that he would never be able to leave Blaine.

'You might be broken, Blaine. But you're also a light in my life. I was stumbling through another bad day when I met you. You brightened my day immediately, Blaine.' _Not just my day, but my life_ Kurt added in his mind. Blaine sniffed and snuggled closer to Kurt, who just wrapped his arms tighter around him.

_You're my Broken Angel_, was all Kurt could think before they both tumbled into a daze of emotional exhaustion.

* * *

Burt looked at his watch for what seemed to be the tenth time a span of 10 minutes, and let out a huff of frustration. It had been an hour and a half since that Blaine-kid turned up at his front door and he and Kurt had disappeared into Kurt's bedroom. Burt didn't want to interrupt the time that Kurt needed to stop Blaine from crying, but God, how long could it take? Carole was looking at him with a petite smile spread on her lips and a spark in her eyes.

'If you really want to know what they're up to, why don't you just go down to Kurt's room?' she said in a sweet voice, Burt looked back at her with eyes as big as saucers.

He thought for a moment before letting out another huff, this time in acknowledgement.

He got up from his chair and made his way towards Kurt's door and descended the stairs that led to the wide white space, only to be surprised by the sight before him. Blaine and Kurt were leaning against the headboard of Kurt's bed, both with their eyes closed and peaceful smiles on both their lips. But that wasn't what had caught Burt off guard. It was the way the two boys were tangled together: Blaine was sitting sideways between Kurt's legs, his arms circling tightly around Kurt's waist like Kurt's did around his own. His head was tucked beneath Kurt's chin, and his lips rested against the pale boy's neck. Burt observed the scene for a few minutes longer, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips because if this was what it looked like, Kurt would have a lot of explaining to do later, both to him and Carole. He cleared his throat in a very loud and obnoxious manner, making sure that both of the boys would be awakened by it, and watched as his son nearly jumped a foot into the air, scrambling away from Blaine who blinked warily like a puppy that had just tumbled out of bed.

'It's almost time for dinner, Kurt,' Burt said. He really couldn't come up with something else to say that wasn't going to make this moment less awkward.

'Oh. Okay. I'm sorry, Dad. We kind of… fell asleep,' Kurt spluttered.

'I _saw_ that,' Burt simply answered before leaving the room again and hearing his son let out a soft groan of embarrassment behind him. God, how Burt loved being a father. And what kind of father would he be without embarrassing his son a little.

* * *

'Sorry about that,' Kurt said, turning to Blaine with a small smile grazing his lips. It disappeared quickly when he saw Blaine's eyes well up with tears again.

'Hey, hey, Blaine. What's wrong?' Kurt said. He rested his hands on Blaine's shoulders and nudged him a little to get his attention. Blaine kept his eyes fixated stubbornly on his trembling hands in his lap.

'I don't want to go back,' Blaine muttered and Kurt felt his heart break in that moment.

'I… Blaine. Can you give me a minute? You can stay here.' Kurt received a tiny almost imperceptible nod from Blaine in response. Then he practically ran upstairs.

Blaine pulled his knees close to his chest again and tried to calm himself down and force the tears back. He didn't know what to do next, he knew that he didn't want to go back home. If he had a choice, he'd never want to see his house – or his dad - again. But where the hell was he supposed to go if he couldn't return to his Dad? His_ dad_ , simply thinking about his father as… well, just thinking about him made him sick to his stomach. Blaine hadn't even talked to Burt Hummel for that long but from what he gathered, Kurt couldn't even grasp what he was feeling towards his dad… So it was quite obvious that Kurt never endured mistreatment from his family. Kurt was so gentle, so loving and caring towards him… Blaine knew what he needed to get back up, to pull himself together. He needed love.

And there was one more thing he knew: if Kurt let him, Blaine would love Kurt, would cherish him and Kurt would do the same for him, at least he hoped he would. His breath got stuck in his throat; he had never felt like this before, especially not because of a guy he had just met. But Blaine couldn't help it, he wanted to know Kurt, wanted to explore, to enjoy and to discover every single facet of the beautiful boy who had helped him throughout the day. If Kurt hadn't been there for him, as he was now, Blaine would have probably gone to one of his friends from Dalton or to one of his family members, but he would have acted like he was just fine. Being able to tell someone about the situation he endured every day, the things he had to suffer, being able to tell Kurt, it had been his rescue, his relief, his salvation. Blaine knew it. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs towards Kurt's bedroom. He expected it to be Kurt, but instead he was greeted by a woman around her mid-forties and with a friendly posture, looking at him with a small, compassionate smile.

'Hey, Blaine. I'm Carole, Kurt's stepmom. Will you come upstairs with me? We'd like to talk to you about some things.' Blaine merely nodded before going towards the woman and following her up the stairs and into the living room where Burt was sitting on an old couch, with Kurt seated on the coffee table, hunched over and his arms folded across his legs, a frown set in his features. When Burt looked back to see Blaine and Carole come in, he flashed Blaine a quick smile before nodding to where Kurt was sitting, indicating that he should sit down beside him on the small table.

Kurt looked at him apologetically when Blaine was seated next to him and hesitated briefly before taking Blaine's bandaged hand in both of his. Blaine laid his other hand on top of Kurt's and relished in the warmth of the touch for a moment before looking up at Kurt's parents, both their faces set in worry. Blaine didn't even need to hear the words to know what was coming.

'Kurt told us everything, Blaine.'

* * *

**AN: Title of the story is from the song 'Broken Angel' by boyce avenue, a band I once saw live and still love.**

**I love writing this story for all of you but I wouldn't be here reposting it without spelling and punctuation errors if it wasn't for my amazing Beta Diem!**

**Find us on Tumblr! (Diem is Sweetenough2eat and I'm betweenartandrocknroll)**

**Anyways, I want to thank all of you who are following this story, whether you're new to my little reader circle or not, I love all of you very dearly.**

**I hope you enjoy every chapter as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**I will try to post an update in exactly one week (maybe earlier, but no promises)**

**I'm currently studying for my finals (two weeks of exams, just kill me now) which means that I don't have that much time left to write :(**

**I'll try my best to post chapters, though **

**xo**

**Jana**


	4. I'll always be here

Chapter 4.

Blaine felt himself freeze where he sat. His mind started racing with _Will they call the police? What should I do, now? Will they call my Dad? Will they help me? Will they reject me? What now? What is going to happen now?_ He had the urge to run, the urge to get away from all this as fast as he could. For the first time in his life, he told someone about what was happening at home, but it never occurred to him that telling some_one _would result in other people knowing as well. He thought that, by telling Kurt, he would have jumped over a hurdle that he would never have to face again. God, he was so clueless sometimes!

Blaine looked at Kurt with disappointment evident on his features, Kurt looked back at him with sad eyes.

Burt noticed the silent exchange between the two boys and cleared his throat.

'Now, Blaine. Don't go blaming Kurt for this. It's for the best that he told us, even though we had to practically force him to do so.' Blaine looked up at Burt in confusion, and Burt gestured for Kurt to speak.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand briefly to get his attention on him again, and smiled softly at the other boy.

'I asked them if you could stay here for a while.' Blaine's lips formed a silent 'O' and he returned Kurt's squeeze, a hushed affirmation that he wasn't angry.

'And of course,' Burt's voice broke through the silence, 'we couldn't just say yes. We asked him why you would have to stay. Kurt here,' he pointed at his son briefly, 'kept his lips sealed until we said that if he wouldn't tell us what was going on, we simply couldn't let you stay here.'

'I figured that telling them was better than sending you out to find another place to stay or to go back to your father…' Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. Blaine shuddered slightly when Kurt's lips gently brushed against his earlobe. When he finally regained control of his voice, he asked in a squeaky voice, 'So, what is the verdict?'.

'Blaine, dear,' Carole spoke up. 'We would never send you out there if we can do something about it. You are welcome to stay for as long as you need. I'm sure Kurt wouldn't have a problem with that, and neither would we.'

Blaine didn't know what possessed him to do so, but before he realized it,he was on his feet and throwing his arms around Carole. She chuckled softly and hugged him back. Kurt looked at the both of them with a hint of amusement. When he was done suffocating Carole Blaine turned to Burt and extended his hand. Burt laughed and shook it before pulling Blaine into one of his well-known bear hugs without a word. Blaine's stunned expression was both heart-wrenching and saddening because even though Blaine didn't say it out loud, tehy knew that he had never been hugged by his father.

Blaine let out a breathless 'Thank you' before turning to Kurt who was still sitting on the coffee table and looking at him with a beautiful smile gracing his lips. He tugged Kurt into his arms and held him tighter than he had done with Carole or Burt, breathing another 'Thank you' in the taller boy's ear. Kurt merely tightened his arms around Blaine's waist in response.

'So, Kurt. Why don't you take Blaine down to your room and fix up the couch there for him tonight. We have dinner at 7,' Burt said, looking at his watch before settling down to turn on the television.

'Sure, Dad. See you in a few,' Kurt's voice came out muffled, his face still buried in Blaine's hair. He pulled back from the embrace and started walking towards his room, extending his hand and beckoning Blaine to follow him. Blaine reached for the outstretched hand and simply laced their fingers together, thinking that whatever was going to happen, he'd never get enough of the little touches they shared. Because he was walking behind Kurt, he didn't see the bright smile that appeared on Kurt's face when Blaine's hand enclosed his.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they were all sitting down at the table situated at the Hudson-Hummel family's kitchen table. Finn wasn't there because he was going to Puck's house after football practice. Blaine was grateful for that. He didn't want the whole situation reaching Finn's ears because if he was to believe everything that Kurt said, Finn was a total blabber-mouth. Carole had cooked an amazing meal, -not that Kurt or Burt expected otherwise. They started eating and making small talk while doing so.

Carole and Burt were very good at directing the conversation away from Blaine's home life or family. Instead, they talked about the differences between McKinley and Dalton and Burt asked Blaine if he liked cars and football.

After doing the dishes, which was a family moment at the Hudmel household, Kurt and Blaine went back to Kurt's room to change and get ready for bed, and talk some more.

It was then that Blaine realized that he didn't have pajamas… or any other clothes for that matter.

'Uhm… Kurt? I don't have anything to wear to bed,' Blaine said, awkwardly scratching at back of his head.

'That's okay, Blaine. I'm sure you can have some of Finn's old clothes and I have pajamas that you can borrow. And we always keep extra toothbrushes under the sink, so that shouldn't be a problem.'

'Er, Kurt. Finn is like 6 inches taller than I am.'

'You can take one of my shirts, Silly. And I bet you can rock the rolled up pants look like no other.' Kurt winked at him. Blaine felt all fuzzy inside whenever Kurt smiled at him or winked at him. Hell, he was one lovesick teenager.

Kurt started rummaging in his closet and pulled out grey yoga pants and a black v-neck.

'These should fit.' He threw both to Blaine who caught them effortlessly. 'You can change in the adjacent bathroom. There should be a toothbrush in the cabinet under the sink. You'll find it.' Kurt nodded at the door and Blaine walked into the small bathroom to change. Kurt's clothes smelled divine. Blaine loved the scent; it was so _Kurt_, and he just got lost in it. He emerged a few minutes later, teeth brushed with the pink toothbrush that he found and clad in the clothes that he had gotten from Kurt, still reveling in the fact that they were in fact _Kurt's_.

Kurt was on his bed with his feet towards the bathroom wearing a pair of dark blue satin pajama pants and a tight white v-neck that perfectly accentuated his lithe, yet muscular chest. Blaine's eyes lingered a little too long so that when Kurt noticed, Blaine turned a bright shade of red. They both did.

Blaine just couldn't help it. Kurt was beautiful and it was obvious that the boy didn't even realize it himself; he had been told otherwise every single day. Kurt walked over to him and playfully snapped his fingers in front of Blaine's eyes, pulling him out of his reverie. Blaine smiled up at Kurt bashfully who returned it before pulling Blaine in a hug.

'I'm just really glad you're okay,' He whispered softly in Blaine's ear and a shiver coursed down his spine.

'And I am just glad I'm here, with you,' he mumbled against the crook of Kurt's neck. His arms moved up to circle around the other boy's waist, reluctant to let go.

Kurt giggled after a couple of minutes when Blaine still hadn't released him. He gave him a peck on the top of his head where his curls broke free from the gel that usually controlled Blaine's unruly hair. Kurt ran his hand through it, unable to restrain himself from doing so, and Blaine let out a content sigh.

They sat down on Kurt's bed, still very much tangled together, and resumed their conversation from earlier that day at school: a discussion about timeless musicals.

They both agreed on 'Wicked', but Kurt thought 'Rent' was an equal match, while Blaine insisted that 'West Side Story' was an all-time favorite.

They ended up singing their favorite songs to each other. Kurt surprised Blaine with his flawless redition of 'Defying Gravity' and Kurt was thrilled to hear Blaine's voice when he sang 'Something's Coming'. When Kurt started singing 'Come what may' from 'Moulin Rouge', Blaine couldn't help but join in. That was how they ended their night.

They bid each other goodnight with one last hug and a peck on the cheek that caused both of them to look away bashfully and to blush scarlet. The whole affection thing was a new concept, for both of them.

Blaine tucked himself in on the couch and Kurt laid down in his queen-sized bed. They said 'good night' another five times before they both sighed happily and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kurt awoke two hours later to Blaine yelling and turning around frantically on the couch, with tears streaming down his cheeks, his screams breaking Kurt's bedroom's usual silence. Kurt was by his side in a matter of seconds and began stroking his face in what he hoped was calming gesture. Blaine snapped his eyes open immediately in reaction to being touched and was panting heavily, shivering like he was sick, and mouth wide open with shock. He then recognized Kurt, whose hands were still on his face and who was looking at him with concern. His panting evened out slowly until he remembered what his dream was about and panicked again, his eyes watering and breath coming out in gasps.

'Shh, shh, Blaine- Hey! Listen to me. It was just a nightmare. You're safe! You are with me. See?' Kurt said in a hushed voice. One of his hands closed around Blaine's and squeezed it softly to prove to Blaine that he was really there, that he was real. Blaine gazed into his eyes and with his other hand he brushed a strand of hair out of Kurt's eyes.

'You're with me,' he whispered back, knowing that his dreams could never do justice to the beautiful blue that was found in the deep waters of Kurt's eyes.

'I'm here,' Kurt affirmed, his thumb stroking Blaine's jaw and wiping away the tears that had fallen earlier.

'Kurt, I…' Blaine looked down, ashamed. Kurt put his finger under the broken boy's chin and tilted his face up so that their eyes locked again. The caress seemed to come so naturally to him and it surprised both Kurt and Blaine how comfortable they were with that and felt with each other.

'Blaine, talk to me.'

'Will you sing to me? Hold me?' Blaine cast his eyes down again, almost afraid that Kurt would refuse to do so. It struck Kurt that Blaine had never had someone do that for him, sing or lull him to sleep like every parent should do. He really expected Kurt to say 'no'.

'Of course, I will,' he answered and squeezed Blaine's hand once more.

'Thank you.' Blaine's smile was watery, but it was a smile and it was what Kurt needed to feel a bit less concerned.

'Come on.' Kurt led Blaine to the bed and they both got under the covers. Blaine settled against Kurt's side, his head perching on Kurt's chest where he felt the other boy's heartbeat, proving to him once more that Kurt was there, _real_, and not just a figment of his imagination.

His hand gripped tightly at Kurt's shirt and his legs tangled together with those of his savior.

Kurt began humming softly before raising his voice a little and started singing softly into Blaine's ear. A familiar melody taking shape into the air between them.

_When you're weary _

_Feeling small _

_When tears are in your eyes _

_I will dry them all _

_I'm on your side _

_When times get rough _

_And friends just can't be found _

_Like a bridge over troubled water _

_I will lay me down _

_Like a bridge over troubled water _

_I will lay me down _

_When you're down and out _

_When you're on the street _

_When evening falls so hard _

_I will comfort you_

Kurt traced patterns along Blaine's back with one hand, his other stroking Blaine's bruised cheek tenderly.

_I'll take your part _

_When darkness comes _

_And pain is all around _

_Like a bridge over troubled water _

_I will lay me down _

_Like a bridge over troubled water _

_I will lay me down_

Blaine kissed the side of Kurt's neck, causing Kurt to look down at him with a bright smile before giving Blaine a peck on his forehead and inhaling quietly, taking in the perfume that was Blaine. He couldn't help the grin that spread on his lips. Blaine smiled as well; because he felt how Kurt's lips turned up into a smile against him. Just knowing that he made Kurt happy was one of the best things he had ever felt in his entire life.

_Sail on Silver Girl_

_Sail on by _

_Your time has come to shine _

_All your dreams are on their way _

_See how they shine _

_If you need a friend _

_I'm sailing right behind _

_Like a bridge over troubled water _

_I will ease your mind _

_Like a bridge over troubled water _

_I will ease your mind_

By the end of the song, Kurt felt Blaine's chest moving rhythmically up and down against his side and his even breaths caressing the side of his neck. It wasn't long before he too fell asleep. Blaine was still very present in his arms.

* * *

When Kurt woke the next morning, he was aware of a pair of arms wrapped around him and a body pressed tightly against his side.

When he opened his eyes, a curly mop of dark unruly hair came into view and Blaine's peaceful face did as well. Kurt felt his heart warm when he looked at the sleeping boy. He brushed one of Blaine's longer curls back and ran his hand through Blaine's scalp, eliciting a pleased sigh from the other boy. Blaine slowly opened his eyes and was graced with Kurt's bright, angelic face. It was by far the best thing that he had ever woken up to. He refused to close his eyes, even though his lids threatened to drop shut again. He wanted to keep looking at Kurt, and a grin spread across his face when Kurt seemed to be thinking the same thing about looking at Blaine.

'Good morning, you.' Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head, something that he seemed to not be able to stop doing anymore.

'Well, good morning to you, too,' Blaine said, his grin growing even wider at the sensation of Kurt's lips buried in his hair.

'BOYS, WAKE UP! YOU HAVE SCHOOL IN AN HOUR!' boomed Burt's voice from upstairs.

'I guess that's our cue to get out of bed.'

Blaine gripped him around his waist tightly and buried his face in Kurt's neck again, breathing him in.

'Don't wanna. You're soft and comfortable.' Kurt let out a chuckle in his ear before flipping them over so that he was laying with his chin on his hands that were folded across Blaine's chest.

'Well, you're comfortable too, I'll admit that… But we really have to get ready. I have to find some clothes for you.'

'Fine,' Blaine answered in a whiny voice, eliciting another chuckle from Kurt.

'Oh, come on Grumpy pants.' Kurt winked at him. 'Get in the shower and I'll pass along your clothes, okay?'

Blaine nodded and disappeared into the bathroom.

Kurt walked over to his closet and started rummaging through the hangers that held his pants and through the stacks of shirts and polo's.

He himself settled for a white Henley with a black vest and skin-tight red pants that he then paired with simple black dress shoes.

For Blaine, he opted for a red Henley, black cardigan and dark grey loose fitting pair of jeans that matched perfectly with the black derbies that he had worn when he came to Kurt's house the day before. He wanted to add a black fedora but hesitated, as he figured that it would be too much.

He looked in his underwear drawer and pulled out striped boxers for Blaine and grey boxer briefs for himself and walked over to the bathroom where he pushed the door ajar to drop the clothes inside.

Ten minutes later, Blaine walked through the bathroom door, looking amazing in the outfit that Kurt had picked out for him, not that Kurt expected otherwise. But it still took his breath away to see Blaine wearing his clothes.

'I told you, you would rock the rolled up pants look,' Kurt said, his voice coming out squeaky. He scolded himself silently for his obvious lack of composure.

'You don't accidentally happen to have a bow tie to match this outfit, would you?' Blaine grinned playfully. Kurt puckered his lips in haughtily.

'No. That would be a fashion disaster.' He winked at Blaine cheekily before walking to the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He tried to calm himself down while standing in front of the mirror. It was obvious that Blaine didn't know what kind of effect he had on Kurt, or he did and he did it on purpose. When Kurt's thoughts kept drifting to Blaine in that outfit and his hair loose in curls around his face, he turned on the shower and turned the temperature down. Maybe a cold shower would rid him of the things that Blaine seemed to awaken in him.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Kurt's Navigator pulled into the parking lot of McKinley High, with Blaine sitting in the passenger seat and Kurt ignoring the jocks that looked at his car like it was a piece of filth because it was his.

After he parked the car in his usual spot, he turned to Blaine, a bitter smile present on his face.

'Ready for another day in hell?' Kurt asked in a venomous tone that Blaine knew was meant for the ignorant people who attended McKinley.

'As long as I'm with you,' Blaine shrugged, 'I don't care. Just don't leave.' He extended his hand to lace their fingers together and a small smile formed on his lips.

'I'm here,' Kurt said, repeating the exact same thing that he had said to Blaine the night before.

* * *

**Hi lovelies!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm glad that you're all still reading this!**

**I have to apologize for the long wait! I promised that I would get it up a week after my last update but my finals got in the way and I'm terribly sorry to keep you waiting.**

**It's a pleasure writing for all of you, I don't have that many readers but I appreciate every single one of you!**

**The song in this chapter is Bridge over troubled water by Simon and Garfunkel…**

**Title is from the song Broken Angel by Boyce Avenue.**

**Thanks for making this story special and I'll see you soon!**

**xo Jana**

**Ps: you can always follow my blog betweenartandrocknroll tumblr com**


End file.
